The Tricked God
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: The day when the Trickster God was tricked.


**AN: Matantei Loki Ragnarok doesn't belong to me. **

**The Tricked God**

She was, _again_, talking about him and he was, _again_, smiling like an idiot while hearing her tell, with unusual enthusiasm, about her date with the King of Imbeciles. Oh, what would he give to have an opportunity to smack Frey right across his dumb face, but he couldn't, because he was Loki, the Trickster God. It was him who tricked people, not the other way around. And because of that it was extremely forbidden for him to lose his control.

"And then we went into this mysterious cave…" she kept going, barely noticing the twitching on his eyebrow.

Soon he started to drum his fingers on the armchair, getting a little impatient with every word that was coming out of her mouth, and many questions were forming inside his head, but the most important of them was… How Frey managed to have a date with Mayura?

"… and when we were getting out of the cave he kissed me." If Loki was before ignoring Mayura's tale, now he had all his attention on her.

"What…" he asked and saw, to his horror, Mayura making a dreamy face while re-telling this part of the story.

"We were getting out of the cave and then he kissed me under this kind of arc that he said it was a tribute for a couple in love that died there, and if you were kissed under it your love would last forever." She finished and Loki's eyes went large.

"What?" he said, still in shock after what he heard. That dumb God kissed _his_ Mayura? Who gave him that right? He would kill that idiot, no matter how serious could be his punishment, he would twist Frey's neck and then pull out all of his members and hide them in different parts of the city. Yes, that was a wonderful idea.

"Loki-kun? Loki-kun, are you listening to me?" Mayura asked while shaking her hand in front of Loki's face, because he was starting to scare her with that murderer expression.

"Of course." He answered in his sweet and childish voice and this brought him back to reality. For the girl, he wasn't anything besides a little boy, with a great intelligence and at least six years younger than her. So what right _he_ had to claim Mayura as his possession when she could have every boy she wanted? Every _mortal_, or in Frey case immortal, boy she wanted.

"He asked me again for another date so I think I won't come tomorrow to the agency. But you have to promise me that you won't get any case without me, right?" She gave him a big smile and Loki felt like his heart was breaking in million of pieces. It wasn't for her he decided to stay in Midgard? So why he couldn't tell her the truth and end with this story of her going out on dates with Frey? Well, the answer was very simple.

Because he was a coward, and the other Gods must be laughing of him right now. The great Loki, who deceived the most powerful Gods in Asgard, was defeated by a girl. A _mortal_ girl.

"So I'll see you on Friday, okay?" She was out of her seat before the boy could say anything and very close to reach the door.

"Mayura?" Loki called before she could run away from him forever, before he lost this battle to Frey. And he would never lose anything to that idiot.

"Yes Loki-kun?" bright and big red eyes looked right into his eyes, like she was trying to see the deeps of his soul and she gave him one of her sweet smiles.

"There is something that I need to show you." Slowly she turned around, getting away from the door and back to Loki, stopping only a few feet from him.

"Okay, show me." Mayura waited and soon she saw the boy get out of his chair and stop in front of her, looking right into her eyes. A strong light blinded her for a second and when she could see again, there was a man in Loki's place and he had the same light brown hair and emerald eyes that the little boy, but his smirk put some differences between them.

"Hi Mayura, remember me?" He asked, expecting her to faint or something like that, but the only thing that she did was blink several times before gave him that sweet smile.

"It's about time… Loki." She said in a whisper and Loki gasped.

"How… how did you…"

"I'm not so dumb Loki. And I told you that I was a good detective." Mayura smirked and Loki gave a smile, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her against his body.

"So this means that you won't go out with stupid Frey?"

"I don't know. What would I gain if I won't?" she pondered and he gave her a big smile just before kiss her, giving her a good reason to not go on with this date and to prove her that he was better than Frey.

Mayura smiled in the kiss and held Loki closer to her body. Well, it seemed that her little white lie helped her in something. Now she just had to remember to never let Loki know that her trip to the cave with Frey resulted in a disaster and not in a kiss.


End file.
